2 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut salut !  
Pardonnez l'heure un peu tardive, mais me revoilà avec la suite de ce calendrier de l'avent !

Alors on change totalement de monde par rapport à hier, je vous propose un Jean/Marco (Shingeki No Kyojin, le deuxième meilleur ship après le Spideypool *p*) tout plein de fluff ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture et à demain ;)

Bisous

oOo

Tous les jours, matin et soir, Jean passait devant le chantier situé le long de l'unique route pour la gare. Et tous les jours, il le voyait en plein travail. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, peut-être n'était-il pas là depuis le début. Mais dès la fois où il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, c'était devenu une obsession pour Jean, et une bonne journée était une journée où il pouvait le voir deux fois. Son Beau Brun, comme il le surnommait. Son magnifique inconnu, avec son visage doux et des taches de rousseur. Son regard concentré quand il travaillait, qui troublaient Jean au plus haut point. Ce dernier se savait bi depuis longtemps, mais c'était bien la première qu'il se sentait autant attiré par un étranger, aussi beau soit-il. Sûrement même pas intéressé par les hommes soit dit en passant. Mais comme il se sentait l'âme masochisme, Jean continuait d'espérer et de le regarder, deux fois par jour. 

Tous les jours, matin et soir, Marco le regardait passer devant le chantier. Au début il ne travaillait pas sur cette façade, mais suite au remplacement d'un collègue, il avait abandonné sa vue sur les jardins des petites résidences pour celle de la rue et de la gare. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait remarqué. Son Petit Etudiant, avec son sac badgé, ses jeans troués, ses piercings à l'oreille et son air revêche. Maintenant, il connaissait ses horaires par cœur, pour chacun des jours de la semaine, et s'arrangeait pour toujours travailler de façon à voir la rue sur ces heures là. Son manège avait depuis longtemps été démasqué par ses collègues, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avais d'idée pour personne sur lequel il craquait. Parmi la foule de voyageurs qui allaient et venaient chaque jour, les paris allaient de bon train. Pour l'instant les choix oscillaient entre une brune portant toujours une écharpe rouge autour du cou, et une petite blonde au visage angélique. Et à chaque fois qu'on lui en parlait Marco souriait d'un air mystérieux, amusé par ses collègues bien loin de se douter que sa princesse était en réalité un prince charmant aux cheveux châtains. Puis, la blondinette, il l'avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois embrasser une grande brune aux airs de garçon manqué venue l'attendre à la descente du train. Mais ça, il ne comptait pas leur dire, c'était beaucoup plus drôle de les voir l'encourager à l'aborder... 

Un jour, Jean avait réussi à croisé son regard. Ce n'était même pas fait exprès en plus. Et contre toutes attentes le Beau Brun lui avait souri, un joli sourire qui avait illuminé son visage. Jean s'était senti très con sur le moment, et quelque-chose avait commencé à naître au creux de sa poitrine. Quand son cerveau avait enfin daigné se reconnecter à la réalité, le brun ne souriait plus et le regardait d'un air intrigué. Jean s'était senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. En réflexe, il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et s'était éloigné précipitamment. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans le train qu'il avait réalisé une chose. Le beau brun ne semblait pas intrigué. Mais déçu. Et Jean s'insulta de tous les noms inimaginables pour sa stupidité. 

Et voilà. Il avait tout gâché. Encore. Il lui avait fait peur. Son Bel Etudiant était sans aucun doute hétéro et lui, le seul truc qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de le faire fuir en le draguant. Marco avait passé la journée à ressasser la scène en boucle, en déprimant. C'était sûr, maintenant l'autre allait faire un détour pour ne plus passer devant lui. À l'heure du train de retour du jeune homme, le brun s'était de nouveau installé du côté de la rue, plus par habitude que par réelle volonté. Il poussa un énième soupir en voyant apparaître la silhouette de celui qui hantait ses pensées. Génial, maintenant il allait le prendre pour un gros lourd qui le harcelait. La poussière soulevée s'envola, le faisant éternuer. Une exclamation retentie alors depuis le bas, tout à fait inattendue.

"À tes souhaits !".

En baissant les yeux, Marco le vit _lui,_ le regard gêné baissé sur ses chaussures, se grattant la nuque nerveusement. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Il était revenu finalement. Et il lui avait parlé ! Marco senti une joie immense grandir en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

"Merci !" cria -t'il à l'étudiant, accentuant la rougeur des oreilles de ce derniers.

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose avant de s'enfuir précipitamment, mais Marco ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il reviendrait, comme tous les jours, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui-même. Et Marco prendrai rapidement l'habitude de le saluer en le voyant passé. Il avait l'impression que sa joie rayonnait et que son sourire pouvait se voir depuis l'autre bout de la ville.

Le chantier était fini depuis deux jours. Et cela faisait deux jours que Jean n'avait plus vu aucun ouvrier, en particulier son beau brun. Le moral dans les chaussettes, il regardait avec ennui son train arriver en gare. Il était enfin en week-end, mais cela ne l'affectait pas plus que cela. Il avait perdu sa seule source de motivation. Il y avait tellement cru pourtant, que quelque chose aurait pu arriver, qu'il y aurait pu se passer quelque chose, surtout depuis le jour où ils avaient commencé à se saluer tous les matins Il fallait croire qu'il s'était encore fait des films… Jean ravala un soupir et sorti du wagon, sans grande volonté. Cependant, en relevant la tête, il l'aperçu. Lui. Qui l'attendait, appuyé contre un poteau de l'abri. Il avait troqué son uniforme de maçon contre un jeans et un t-shirt qui, aux yeux de Jean, le rendant indécemment attirant. Le Beau Brun lui sourit et s'avança vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, et Jean se senti fondre.

"Salut. Dis-moi... hum... je me demandais, t'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Parce qu'on aurait pu aller boire un verre tous les deux…" 


End file.
